


The Kitchen Island

by anniecornstack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecornstack/pseuds/anniecornstack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are not usually left alone together so Derek takes this opportunity to tell Stiles what to do for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time for them, together. They do not have a previous relationship. Dub/con like the tag says but I put rape/non-con on this as well because some readers have found it offensive. *gasps in surprise* Unbetaed!

“Bend over the counter”.

Derek’s voice was calm and his eyes were fixed on Stiles’. They were both in the kitchen area of Derek’s loft, Stiles standing with his back to the counter of the kitchen island, Derek in front of him a few paces. Stiles was looking back at the wolf with big questioning eyes. They had just had a meeting with all the others in the pack who had now left. Stiles and Derek were alone.

“W-why?” he said. 

“You know why” came a quick answer.

Stiles let out a shaky breath, the tension between them palpable. Derek began advancing on the boy. Step by step.

“Turn around and bend over”, he said again, the look in the wolf’s eyes growing more intense with his deep calm voice.

“Derek, please..” Stiles begged. Feeling uncertain but thrilled he felt his heart beating hard in his chest. Derek had never made a pass at him before this, if that was what this was, even though they have had some sort of tension between them for a while. The way Derek had been looking at him recently made his bones itch. 

Derek then stopped right in front of Stiles without touching him and looked down into his eyes. He stared back up into the wolfs eyes with his mouth hanging open, shaking. He was letting out short breaths from between is quivering, wet lips. Derek was standing close and completely still, his face stern with no smile and his breath reaching Stiles face. His body was much bigger than the younger boy’s and their close proximity made it seem even bigger. His chest was inches from Stiles face and he was towering over the boy. Stiles then finally obeyed and turned around slowly and put his face real close to the surface of the kitchen counter, palms flat down. 

The alpha wolf’s eyes began glowing red. He stood still for a short moment, immobile. Stiles was staring down onto the kitchen counter, seeing his hot breath make foggy stains on the smooth stone surface. For that empty tension-filled moment he couldn’t hear a thing. Dead silence. Waiting. Then without warning Derek laid his hands on the small of the boys back softly and started dragging them slowly over his shirt up towards his head. 

Stiles jumped at the unexpected touch and closed his eyes. He let out a whimper. Derek’s hands felt like electricity on his back through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Stiles’ insecurity about what was going to happen thrilled him and made his skin tingle. Every little nerve reacting to the slightest little sensation. 

As Derek’s hands came closer to Stiles’ neck the wolf had to lean forward to reach. So he did. He leaned his body over the trembling boy and put his left hand on the side next to the boys face so he could see it there. Intimidating. When his right hand came to Stiles’ head he grabbed the hair in the back of his neck. Hard. The kid’s head now slightly turned so the wolf could see it better. 

“Ah..” It was hard to tell if the sound Stiles just made was from pleasure or from pain. 

The big wolf was smelling around the boy’s shoulder and armpit. He continued smelling up towards his neck and face. Taking in the scent of the boy he had wanted for a long time. 

“Derek.. What are you..” Stiles’ words were stopped by Derek’s tongue licking the corner of his mouth. This made another wave of electricity jolt to Stiles’ crotch this time. “Oh, God..”

“Shh...” Derek whispered right in Stiles’ ear. Then he pushed his body down onto the schoolboy’s. Pushed his crotch against his behind. 

Electricity. 

Stiles closed his eyes again. He had, just at that moment, grown hard. He was still confused but was now more willing to do what Derek told him to do. So he was quiet. 

Derek suddenly released him and stood up. Stiles, surprised, tried to follow and look around. 

“Stay like you were” came Derek’s voice loud and harsh. Stiles turned around so fast he hit his head on the kitchen counter and he made a pained breathy noise. 

A pause.

“Good boy” said Derek.

Another jolt to Stiles’ groin. This was more than Stiles had ever fantasized about him and Derek together. But better.. He had never imagined it would be this exciting. Since now he couldn’t see the wolf, he listened. First the sound of his own heart. Then the alpha’s breathing. Then Derek’s jacket coming off. Clothes rustling. A zipper coming undone. Then his own beating heart again and his breathing. 

He felt a hand between his legs from behind, rubbing his asshole from outside his pants. He clenched his hands into fists and let out a soft moan.

“Oh, you like that?” Derek’s eyes looked toward Stiles’ face to see the expression. He put his hands on the front of Stiles pants now and pressed his crotch to the boy’s ass once again. 

Another moan from Stiles. Derek was now rubbing the boy’s dick and leaning forward close to his face again. 

“What about this?” he whispered into his ear. Stiles’ mouth fell open and he took in a sharp breath. Derek started unzipping the teenager’s pants and continued rubbing him. “I think you do”.

Stiles’ bare dick was very hard and Derek was stroking it gently. Stiles had relaxed against the kitchen countertop and had his eyes closed in pleasure. His breathing was getting faster and more moans escaped his lips. Brows furrowed. Suddenly Derek stopped and proceeded to pull down the boy’s pants and boxers. Stiles felt the wolf’s big dick gently against his ass cheeks. He suddenly realized what was going to happen and he got frightened. He wasn’t sure he was ready for this.

“Derek, I’m not sure..” He tried to get up but was pushed down again, Derek’s hand on his head.. 

“Shh.. Be a good boy for me, Stiles” Electricity down his spine. Something about Derek’s sweet whisper made him forget about his fear. The violence and the whispers. He nodded for Derek.

Derek wet his fingers in his own mouth next to Stiles’ face so he could see and hear it. He touched his own dick with the wetness and then pushed it into Stiles. At first there was pain then a mix between pain and pleasure. Intense pleasure. Derek grunted into the boy’s ear and breathed heavy. Stiles felt the wolfs weight on him and was pushed forward slightly with every thrust. He still kept his hands on the countertop. Fuck, it was so good, being in Derek’s power. Stiles’ face was screwed up in pleasure and he was moaning.

“Oh, God. Fuck.. Derek”. It just came out of him. He couldn’t control himself.

Derek growled, guttural like an animal. He grabbed Stiles’ hair again and pulled back on it, holding him in that position. The boy gasping. He put his mouth and teeth around Stiles’ neck, claiming him in yet another way, while speeding up the pace. He was also losing control of himself, becoming crazed. The wolf kept thrusting hard and fast and grabbed the countertop to steady himself. He grunted and grunted until he finally shot his load inside Stiles. It took a moment for them both to stop panting so hard. After, Derek pulled out and pulled his pants back up.

“Good boy” was all he said.


End file.
